


Tumbling Down

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luffy was there first. Ace doesn't think he could have avoided it even if they weren't brothers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lightningrapier/profile)[**lightningrapier**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lightningrapier/) for writing Ace/Luffy for me. :D I've had synesthesia on my mind recently, and this is what came from it.

Ace tastes people.

Luffy has always been chocolate, rich and simple. Ace remembers looking at Luffy when he was still a baby and feeling this rich sweet taste on his tongue, and he knew then that he could never let go.

Ace tastes Luffy the strongest when he touches him, this sweetness that just melts in his mouth, and Luffy is always tugging on him and dragging him places. It's a sort of intoxication that doesn't stop because they are together almost all the time, and Ace knows that he will never find something so addictive again in his life.

Luffy was there first. Ace doesn't think he could have avoided it even if they weren't brothers.

Luffy's taste is most prominent in Ace's mind, and nothing else has ever been as intense. Smoker tastes like smoke, stale and choking, and though Whitebeard tastes like cinnamon, sharp, strong, and spicy, it doesn't etch into Ace's mind the way Luffy's taste does, pervasive and unforgettable.

When Luffy smiles and grabs his hand, Ace feels a rush of sweetness, and he has never needed anything this much.

The craving never stops. Ace doesn't try to stop it.

Luffy doesn't protest.

Nothing's perfect, but Ace thinks this is the closest anything can get.

05.02.15


End file.
